There are various causes of hair loss in mammals, specifically humans. The most ususal type of hair loss is commonly referred to as male-pattern baldness, which is associated with genetic factors that in time lead to the hair follicles on the scalp exhibiting an increased sensitivity to the dihydrotestosterone (DHT). The enzyme 5-α-reductase produced by the hair follicles reacts with the male hormone testosterone, also present in the follicles, to produce DHT. Consequently, hair follicle receptors that are sensitive to DHT respond by shrinking to the point in which they no longer produce visible hair.
Other causes of hair loss include physical and emotional stress, hormonal disturbances, certain medications, and various underlying diseases, for instance thyroid conditions and diabetes.
For years, the cosmetics industry has been developing compositions, methods and devices to prevent hair loss and/or promote hair growth. Such remedies typically focus on increasing blood supply to the scalp, removing sebum in the scalp to prevent clogging of the pores, and/or increasing nutrition to the hair root to reduce hair loss and promote hair growth. None of the available cosmetic or over-the-counter remedies, however, provides a comprehensive treatment that is effective to address all of the various factors that may be contributing to hair loss in the affected population.
The pharmaceutical and nutraceutical industries have also attempted to provide comprehensive topical and/or oral treatments that promote hair re-growth and/or prevent further hair loss. In the pharmaceutical arena, the US Food & Drug Administration has approved two drugs it considers “safe and effective”. One of these, minoxidil, marketed as Rogaine®, causes hair growth when applied to the scalp and slows the rate of hair loss in some individuals by stimulating hair follicles. The other, finasteride, marketed as Propecia®, is a drug that is taken orally to treat androgenic alopecia by blocking the formation of DHT. However, there are adverse side effect with both of these pharmaceuticals. Minoxidil may cause low blood pressure, increase in heart rate, cause weight gain due to water retention, and the scalp may become inflamed. Finasteride may cause genital deformities in male infants, impotence, decreased libido, and genital deformities in male infants, in addition to hives, rash, and swelling.
While the industry and literature are replete with reports of various methods, devices and formulations for promoting hair growth and/or preventing hair loss, for the most part the available strategies of the prior art have not been very successful in providing hair growth, particularly in alopecia and male-pattern baldness situations. Moreover, pharmaceutical formulations, while apparently having the most success, have undesirable side effects that lessen their attractiveness to users.
As such, a need exists for a remedy for hair loss due to a variety of causes and that is not only effective in promoting hair growth, but is also safe and does not have adverse side effects. The present invention, for the first time, provides a product that prevents hair loss and promotes new hair growth in a safe, effective and natural manner.